Harry Potter and Here There Be Dragons
by clamaraa
Summary: OS: Qu'est-ce qui  serait arrivé lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, si l'éclair de feu ne c'était pas présenté? TRADUCTION!


_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

**Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont de Rowling et l'histoire est de Clell65619 une auteur que je vous conseille vivement!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve aux couleurs aveuglantes. Des centaines et des centaines de visages le regardaient dans les tribunes qui avaient été dressées par magie depuis la nuit où il était venu ici pour la première fois Le Magyar à pointes lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Le dragon - ou plutôt la dragonne – couvait ses œufs, les ailes à demi-refermées, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur lui. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte. Harry ignorait si ces cris lui étaient favorables ou hostiles, et peu lui importait. Le moment était venu de faire ce qu'il avait à faire de concentrer pleinement, totalement, son esprit sur ce qui représentait sa seule chance.<strong>_

_**Il leva sa baguette.**_

_**"Accio Eclair de feu!" **_**cria-t-il.**

_**Puis il attendit, espérant, priant, de toutes les fibres de son corps…Et le si le sortilège échouait… Si l'éclair de feu ne venait pas… Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui semblait déformé par une sorte de barrière transparente, scintillante comme une brume de chaleur, derrière laquelle les centaines de visages qui l'entouraient avaient l'air de flotter étrangement…**_

-Ooo000ooo-

_Eh bien, c'était mauvais._ Harry se battait pour s'empêcher de vomir_. Ok mon gars, tu vas devoir faire sans l'éclair de feu, pense à quelque chose ! _

Rien.

_Merde_ ! Quelles étaient les chances pour que Dumbledore permettent une compétition qui pouvait tuer les participants ? Une pensée lui vient. _Les dragons étaient plus ou moins des reptiles. Etait-il possible que cela soit si simple ?_ Au pire des cas, il serait probablement vraiment blessé, mais ce serait pour une fois de façon plus honorifique que lors de ses dernières aventures.

Le Magyar à pointe maintenait le contact visuel sans ciller, tout en gardant un œil sur sa couvée.

_Ok, finissons-en avec cela_. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers le Dragon.

Il avait presque parcouru la moitié de la distance entre l'entrée de l'arène et le Magyar à pointe, qu'il vu la bête ouvrir grand sa gueule_. Tu te prépares pour cracher du feu? Génial!_

Il s'inclina profondément vers le dragon tout en maintenant un contact visuel. Ensuite il se mit à siffler dans la langue des serpents.

_"S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas, je suis un être insignifiant_»

_«Qu'elle est cette ruse?"_ Souffla le Magyar. "_Comment un être si insignifiant peut-il parler la Noble Langue ? Vous parlez le dialecte des serpents."  
><em>  
>«<em>Très peu de mon espèce sont nés avec le don de pouvoir avoir une petite compréhension de votre magnifique langue.»<em>

"_Quelle est la signification de tout cela? Pourquoi ma couvée et moi, avons été emmenées dans cet endroit par votre race ? »_

_"C'est un concours pour prouver la supériorité de nos écoles_" Expliqua Harry. «_Je suis forcé d'y prendre part parce qu'un ennemi inconnu m'y a inscrit »_ Les yeux du Magyar le foudroyèrent avec colère. «_Ma tâche est de récupérer le faux œuf qui se trouve dans votre nid tout en évitant que vous me tuez et sans endommager l'un des vôtres._»

_«Et comment vous, qui êtes si minuscule, si faible et insignifiant, allez-vous faire une de ces choses ? »_

"_J'avais planifié de convoquer mon balai, d'atteindre et de saisir le faux œuf le plus rapidement possible et d'éviter votre jet enflammé avant qu'il puisse me tuer. »_ Il vu soudainement, le regard de surprise affiché sur le visage du Dragon. _"Je sais, je sais. Un plan complétement fou, mais c'est un concours de fou auquel je suis obligé de prendre part."  
><em>  
>Le Magyar à pointe le regarda fixement. Harry était sûr que le Dragon était en train de fouiller dans son âme. Le Magyar se tourna vers sa couvée d'œufs, et pris l'œuf d'or dans sa bouche, pour ensuite le poser sur le sol en face de Harry.<p>

_«Prends-le et va-t'en. Dis à nos gardiens que notre patience est à sa limite, et que nous ne souhaitons plus faire partie de plus de jeux qu'inventent les fous de ton genre. Nous souhaitons retourner à notre lieu de nidification»_

Harry ramassa l'œuf, et s'inclina une nouvelle fois profondément. _« Merci__ pour l'aide que vous __m'__avez__ donné__, oh Donneuse de Vie."  
><em>  
><em>"<em>_Partez__!__ Maintenant !"_

Harry tourna ses talons et commença à marcher vers l'entrée de l'arène où Madame Pomfresh, et les autres champions étaient debout le regardant bouche bée. Les gradins étaient eux aussi, absolument silencieux.

"_Quoi?"_il demanda.

Puis il l'entendit, il se retourna et vu ce qui arrivait. Il attrapa et monta sur son Éclair de Feu qui venait juste d'arriver.

_Eh bien merde. La prochaine fois soit plus rapide !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors verdict? <strong>_

_**Ps: une petite review ne serait pas de refus!**  
><em>


End file.
